The invention relates to a device for telling time by using the sun and more specifically to a heliochron in the form of a personal sundial that can be carried from place to place by the user.
Sundials have been in use for hundreds of years. Most of them are large and cumbersome and are not designed to be carried around by the user. Also, most sundials are designed to only function either in the northern hemisphere or southern hemisphere and are designed for use in pre-determined latitudes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel heliochron that is pocket sized so it may be carried in a persons pocket or bag.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel heliochron that can be used in both the northern and southern hemispheres to accurately determine the time of day.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel heliochron that has a latitude scale structure that adjusts the angle of the top surface of the cover so that it may be coordinated with the latitude at which the user is located.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel heliochron that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel heliochron that is easily used by its user.